I Miss you
by UnlockingImagination
Summary: Lyra is the champion but something is missing, is it that redhaired boy that seemed a little too rocket happy? I DECIDED TO WRITE MORE TO THIS (But it will be a short story just because I want to focus on Dragon Rage)


**_SoulSilvershipping and one sided SoulGoldshipping (I think that's what LyraxEthan is called :P) I just noticed there weren't enough pictures with Lyra and Silver without Lyra acting like a spaz and Silver sitting there saying WTF...so I made this Fanfiction :D _**  
**_~Enjoy~_**  
**_(By the way I kind of based this off of the song What Hurts the Most by Cascada)_**

I hadn't seen him since the I'd beaten him in the Pokemon League and I've got to say I missed the arrogant jerk. He thought of his Pokemon as tools rather than friends and ever since I'd met him I'd made it my goal to change his mind. I thought of him and that bottled up anger...What had happened to Silver?

I knew deep down Silver was a good person that cared about his Pokemon...and me? I wasn't sure, I hoped he cared about me because I cared about him...  
"Lyra are you alright?" my best friend Ethan looked at me concern showing on his face  
"Err...Um..." I broke out of my thoughts turning red "I'm fine"  
"You sure?" Ethan asks "I mean it's not like you to space out like that"  
"I'm fine" I insisted "Being the champion is just a little bit stressful K!"  
Ethan smiled knowingly "It must be, all those annoying challengers"  
I laugh for a second it feels like our friendship before I became champion but I knew that friendship would never come back.

Especially considering that he had admitted he'd liked me.  
It was a rainy afternoon, my Pokemon were playing with Ethan's and we were playing a game of go fish.  
"This is really boring" I sigh, I hadn't pictured my visit back home like this "Why is my mom always out shopping, spening my cash! Doesn't the woman have her own money?"  
"I guess not" Ethan laughs

Its not until I've almost won that I notice Ethan is looking at my strangely.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask  
Ethan turns bright red "Err...Nothing...Sorry"  
I shrug it off, after the game I stare out the window wondering as I was prior to the flashback, where Silver was an when I would ever see him again.  
"What are you looking at?" Ethan asks looking up beside me  
"It's stupid" I sigh "I keep having this weird feeling in my chest whenever I think of Silver...I...I think I love him...but now he might be gone for good"  
Ethan gives me an odd look, it looked more like sadness and hurt but I figure it's just a distorted look of pity.  
"If he's gone...shouldn't you just move on?" Ethan asks  
"I just admitted my crush to myself" I sigh "I...I can't move on now...What if I never can?"  
"I'll help you with that" Ethan grinned "You know...I've kind of..." he's turning redder and redder by the second "Had a crush on you since we were kids..."  
I blinked not sure how to take in the information  
"Ethan I like you" his face brightens a bit then goes back to sadness as I finish the sentence "As a friend, nothing more"  
"That's alright Lyra" he smiles the saddest smile I've ever seen "But if your ever ready you know where to find me"

I left earlier than planned that day and I never looked back. Now I was visiting again and I don't know what was going to happen.  
"Any luck with Silver?" Ethan asks suddenly  
Ethan knows I've spent all my spare time looking for the redhead but I hadn't had any luck finding him yet.  
"He's vanished off the face of the earth" I feel tears coming to my eyes  
"I...could help you...look for him" it looks as if every word is causing Ethan pain  
"I'd never ask you to do that" I whisper  
"But I want to" Ethan insists "Please"  
"Fine" I gave in

We looked around Newbark and Cherrygrove just because we didn't want to go much further.  
"Ethan" I got a tight feeling in my chest "I think you should go back okay?"

Ethan looks at my quizzingly but agrees. Luckily he didn't look over to the beach like I did. A Feraligatr with a scar over it's left eye was sitting in the surf. That was Silver's Feraligatr no doubt.

I ran over to it, it growled threateningly but did nothing more.  
"Where's Silver?" I asked it  
"Gatr..." the Pokemon mumbles  
"Please take me to him" I put my hand on the Pokemon's clawed one "You remember me right?"  
The Feraligatr shook it's head yes and we both walked out of the ocean. I followed the Pokemon all the way to Violet City"  
He leads me into a house, inside it appears empty and dark.  
"Fera!" Feraligatr cries  
"Feraligatr?" someone asks weakly  
"Silver?" my heart leaps  
"Lyra!?" Silver's voice doesn't have it's usual hostile tone, he actually sounds relieved  
"Yeah" I reply "I saw your Feraligatr, I was just wondering if you were okay with Team Rocket defeated, since you were so Rocket happy and all"

Silver sighs "I was never Rocket Happy"  
"But you always seemed to supp-" I began  
"Because of my dad!" he cut off "My dad was Giovanni, okay! Do you have a problem with that?"  
"No" I reply  
"Well...I was just hoping...maybe they'd get him back..." his voice trailed off "So he's see what a strong trainer I've become..."  
"It doesn't matter if he knows or not because I do" I reply smiling a little though I doubt he can see it in the dark  
"What does that matter" Silver replied glumly  
"It matters because I'm the champion" I'm grinning by now "And when the champion says your good you must be awesome"  
"Awesome?" he echoed "But I lost to you in every battle we had..."  
"Because you treated your Pokemon like tools and I didn't" I tell him "But by your Feraligatr I can guess you no longer do"  
"They're my friends..." Silver whispers

"Can we turn on a light?" I ask after an awkward silence  
"N-No!" Silver exclaims  
"Why not?" I ask "It's pitch black"  
I heard Silver inhale deeply "Because I'm stuck under a pile of boxes and I'm gonna die and I want to"  
"I'm not going to let you die!" I exclaim "Are the boxes heavy?"  
"Very" Silver sighs "But I really want to die...I'm done"  
No...I had finally found this boy and he was talking suicidal...I wouldn't have that...  
"As champion of Johto I command you to let me help you" I attempted  
"Your not the Queen" Silver laughs  
"Oh yes I am" I can't help laughing despite the seriousness of the situation

I send out my Ampharos and my Machamp.  
"Ampy use flash" I command  
My electric Pokemon lights up the scene for me. Silver is traped under some crates, his arm looks like it had been bleeding from a cut and he is pale.  
"Oh no, I am helping you" I tell him  
"Please don't" Silver mutters  
"I'm helping you because I love you" I confess "Champion get the crates off him"

1 Week Later

Silver had fallen asleep the second I got him into the hospital. He woke up today so I was going to see me. The first thing he says is "You said you loved me..."  
"I do" I blush  
"I love you too" he whispers

And I kiss him not feeling guilty about Ethan at all, that would come later when I realized my friendship might be at stake. But why worry about that now?


End file.
